Space Jam
by The Steel Angel
Summary: When an evil alien invasion threatens every human on earth, only a few brave teenagers are capable of standing against them. But do Kim Possible and the others have what it takes to combat such an advanced civilization? KPAnimorphsTotally Spies cross.
1. Lost Souls

Space Jam

By The Steel Angel

Authors Notes – I began this fic back in 2005, but lost interest in completing it about half-way through. With my recent elimination in Author Idol at TGN, something clicked in my brain to try and re-manufacture this fic. Hopefully I'll finish it this time, and hopefully it will be written much better than the original version was. This is a triple crossover epic fic, meaning it's going to be a multi-chaptered monster, and is going to cross over three separate fandoms. The fandoms in question are Kim Possible, Totally Spies, and my alma mater, Animorphs. For practicality, ages of the characters is a bit skewed. At present day in the fic, 2009, the Animorphs are 18, Kim Possible is 18, and the girls from Totally Spies are 16. It's a very time-oriented fic, so each section will be labeled with a timestamp. You'd do well to pay close attention to the timestamps as they appear. So, without further adieu…. I present, "Space Jam".

Chapter One 

Lost Souls

July 1st, 2018

It was cold outside today.

Not really a stretch of the imagination, though I'd rather have it be hot. I grew up in Southern California, so I was more used to heat. Not that it mattered much anymore. The weather fluctuated so wildly between cold and heat that keeping track of the seasons was pointless, unless you were stubborn enough to want to hang on to the old way of life.

What day was it? Month? Year? Someone had to know. Someone had to be keeping track of the days passing, the hours ticking. It was hard for us to know anything these days. Especially here, in my little camp, where all people cared about was living to see the next day.

As far as I could tell, we were somewhere along the California-Nevada border. The only way I knew that was that I could still see the mountains in the distance. We couldn't have moved too far east, or those mountains wouldn't be visible. As for the date, who really knew? We hadn't had electricity or running clocks for years. Our solar powered clocks were rendered useless when the Yeerks launched their all-out attack on us. A combination of Yeerk dracon beams and human nuclear weapons left the skies of earth torn and shredded. No atmosphere except for the thin cloud of dust that hung overhead, blotting out the sun.

It was also the reason why the weather fluctuated so wildly. The lack of an ozone layer prevented any kind of normal weather. Some days it was blistering hot, others it was bone-chilling cold.

The kids were crying again. I could hear them from inside the caves. My group wasn't spectacular, but they were family. Twenty women, including myself, along with eleven men, and fourteen children. We cared for each other. Looked out for each other. Even though most of us knew the situation was hopeless. The Yeerks had found our location. Every day, more of our men would be taken by their scouting parties. Pretty soon, they'd stop playing around and take the rest of us too. We either had to move, or risk capture.

Normal, every day life for a woman in one of the last human resistance parties on Earth. You just tried to live one day at a time, and in my case, forget the past. Forget what happened all those years ago, back when humanity was still free. Forget the blood and carnage of that battle on the Yeerk Pool ship. Forget the fact that your two best friends were gone forever. Forget the fact that the one boy you admired so much, was probably dead by now. Just like any real resistance to the Yeerk threat.

All we tried to do these days was stay alive. Really, that's all anyone can do.

-Clover Ewing

* * *

Days passed like minutes now. Every time I looked up at the clock, I could almost see it running in hyper-speed. Taunting me, ridiculing me, teasing me with the knowledge that I was going to die here in this goddamn utopia.

I was stuck down here in this underground complex. Stuck with no way out, suffering the worst fate imaginable. I was in the WOOHP catacombs, with every available exist electronically sealed off, and the computer systems down. I had no way to unlock the airtight seals around the exits.

The life support systems were fully functioning. The observation computers were fully functioning. GLADIS was fully functioning. I had food, water, hygienic products. I had everything I'd ever need to survive another thirty or forty years down here. I was condemned to a life of paradise, and to watch the Earth, my planet, slowly die under the crushing force of Yeerk occupation.

The thought that I was going crazy had crossed my mind a few times. You always hear people talking about how well they could handle solitude. How they didn't need anyone else. That they'd be fine on their own, trapped alone for an extended period of time. Believe me, I knew the lines. I'd used them on myself for the first year down here. Then I realized that no matter how strong your mind is, all it takes is time for you to crack and break down.

It's been nine years, three months, and six days since I became trapped down here. Trapped with no one to talk to besides GLADIS. I suppose that was better than no one. She and I have had long, long discussions about the meaning of life, the Yeerk threat, almost anything you can think of. Every moment she and I talked was a moment that I treasured.

I still held out hope, though. Hope that somehow, I'd be rescued from this prison of paradise. That somehow, I'd be freed from this utopia and be able to climb back to the surface, lead what free humans remained in a mass rebellion against the Yeerks. It was pointless, futile, and would accomplish nothing but sending us all to our deaths. But at least we'd get to die on our own terms, rather than being hunted down like rats.

My only hopes these days come from sending out these distress calls, posting them to every web address still in operation. Maybe some rogue government still in operation would receive them and find me. Better yet, perhaps they'd be stumbled across by Andalite scientists, which would hopefully lead them straight to me.

I'm not giving up hope. But it's fading fast.

-Samantha Simpson

* * *

Independence Day.

It was almost the fourth of July. Independence day. A day that had taken on new meaning in the last several years. Usually there was some staged coup every July fourth, most of the time on one of the Yeerk strongholds in capital cities all across the world. Not this year. This year, we had something new planned.

As commander of all that remained of America's resistance forces against the Yeerk empire, I'd been consolidating my forces for the last few years, setting up one final strike. It was the last blow we could deliver before the Yeerks took this planet completely. Either everything would go to plan and we'd pull the trigger on the greatest coup in galactic history, or, much more likely, we'd fail. Just like always.

We were stationed in the hollowed out shell of Mount San Jacinto in southern California. It used to be a military base, back before the war started. Over the last four years, we'd been systematically bringing in every nuclear warhead we could scrounge up. We had over two thousand nuclear warheads. Not a lot, compared to the number the American Armory possessed shortly after the Iraq war, but it was enough.

Our plan was simple. We were going to launch every nuclear weapon we had at one time, at one of the ground based anti-Andalite facilities. They were giant dracon canon placed atop high fortresses, which possessed enough firepower to shot a beam right through the stratosphere and knock out any ship approaching the surface. This was the reason the Andalites couldn't land. They were blown out of the sky before they had a chance to blink.

But, if we could take out the facility, there'd be a window. A window of opportunity for the Andalites to fly down and land on the surface uninhibited. We could finally make this an actual war, rather than a slaughter. Everything had to go perfectly. The day was approaching. We'd leave tomorrow, strike on July Fourth. Either we'd go down in history as saviors… or we wouldn't have a history past the day after tomorrow.

Sometimes I wondered if the others were still out there somewhere, leading their own resistance's. I never did find out what happened to Jake, Clover, Rachel, or Samantha. But that was ancient history. All that mattered was this mission. I'd think about good times after this was over.

-Commander Kimberly Possible

* * *

The oceans used to be blue.

I thought about that every now and then, as I looked down out of the window of my starship. I remembered how the Earth looked the first time I saw it from space. Bright blue oceans, green and brown landmasses, white fluffy clouds. It looked natural, pristine, and beautiful.

Now was different. Now the oceans were dull, gray, and almost lifeless. The land was brown still, but a different kind of brown. A brown that you knew was devoid of the rich life that Earth had once possessed. The clouds were a dull shade of yellow, nuclear radiation hanging in them from the massive attacks the Yeerks had launched nine years earlier.

I hadn't been back to the surface of my home for nine long years. I was the only human up here with the Andalite fleet. How I'd managed to get on a first name basis with Andalite star captains was still a mystery to me.

My name is Jake. The last surviving member of a group of kids called the Animorphs. Animorphs… I hadn't thought about that word in a long time. It was Marco's word for us. Animal morphers, it meant. For a long time, we were the only resistance to the Yeerk invasion of Earth. Until they decided that they'd had enough of the passive secretive invasion. Once they launched an all out war…. We were decimated within a week.

I survived. I survived and made it out here with the Andalites, who've taken me as one of their own. I've been made captain of my own fighter ship. I have a crew. I've been involved in several space battles. Come back alive when I probably shouldn't have. But hey, I've been doing that for years.

I didn't belong up here. I belonged down on the surface, fighting with my own people. Fighting with my friends, if any of them were left alive. We were accomplishing nothing by just sitting up here in space, but as long as the anti-space craft dracon canon were on place on the surface, we couldn't land. It was a war of attrition that no one was winning.

Maybe things would change one day. As for now, all we could do was wait.

-Captain Jake Berenson

To Be Continued…


	2. Hanging By a Moment

Space Jam

By The Steel Angel

Chapter Two

Hanging By a Moment

(April 2nd, 9:45pm, 2009)

The room was dark.

The only light came from the glow of the television screen in the center of the room, and from the various kitchen appliances blinking from the depth of the kitchen. The colors of the television were mesmerizing, a dull glow that kept its audience glued to the screen.

The two teenagers lay back on the couch, a blanket draped around their bodies as their eyes stayed focused on the television screen. Every once in a while, when something exciting would happen in the movie, the girl would jerk by reflex, causing the boy to smile, tightening his grip on the arm draped around her waist, pulling her closer toward his body.

"I never realized James Bond movies were so…. Action packed," Kim whispered, as she moved slightly up Ron's body, laying her hear on his shoulder, her body turned to the side so she was facing the television. Ron responded by turning his head slightly to face her, his grip on her shoulder tightening a bit.

"What, you're jumpy about a Bond movie? You've got more moves than Bond," he said with a grin on his face. Kim turned her eyes upward to look at him, rolling them slightly.

"Please. I don't go around sleeping with beautiful women and killing people, and real explosions don't look anything like _that,_" Kim said as she glanced back at one of the giant explosions on the movie.

"You know, you could sleep with beautiful women if you wanted. I'm totally cool with that," Ron said with a firm nod. Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the throw pillows near her feet, arcing it up behind her to hit Ron in the face. "Gah!" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose. "That was completely unnecessary," he said with a huff.

"No it wasn't. It made me feel a lot better," Kim said with a sultry grin on her face that made all of Ron's annoyance slip away. "'Sides, why would I want to sleep with all those beautiful women when I've got you?" She asked, contorting her body slightly so that she was lying on top of him, looking up into his eyes as her breasts pressed lightly into his chest. His breath quickened at the motion.

"There are many reasons," Ron stammered, staring down into Kim's shining green eyes, the sultry grin still spread across her face. "We…. We're about to make out, huh?" He asked with a gulp.

"Mmhmm," Kim said, leaning up so their noses were practically touching. "Unless you have a problem with that."

"No, not at all. In fact, I think that this may be something I'm very interested in," Ron stammered, blinking a few times before realizing that Kim was just staring at him. "…right, less talk, more kissy," he said, before leaning in, pressing his lips to hers.

Kim smiled against his lips, returning the kiss softly, her eyes drifting shut as she wrapped her arms around his torso, tilting her head to the side as the kiss intensified. She trailed a single hand up his back, up his neck, until it finally came to rest on the back of his head, letting her chest fully press against his.

Ron responded by tightening his grip around her waist. The movie long forgotten as the only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl in his arms. His lips parted gently during the kiss, enough for him to whisper "I love you, Kim…"

She felt her cheeks grow warm at the soft words, but responded by pressing her body tighter against his. "I love you too, Ron… always will."

* * *

(April 3rd, 7:50am, 2009)

"Mmm…. no, too sharp," Clover said as she put a hand to her chin, looking at herself in the full length mirror that stood on her closet door in her bedroom. She was currently wearing a pair of tight black pants and a green spaghetti strap shirt. "This is WAY too green," she said and whipped the shirt off, going back to dig through her closet.

"Clover, we're going to be late! Just pick something!" Sam said in frustration, standing in the doorway. She had her car keys in her hand, tapping her foot on the floor. "Why do you do this every morning? You look good in anything."

"Did people rush Michaelangelo when he was painting the Mona Lisa?" Clover retorted, throwing clothes behind her like a mole digging through the soil. Sam blinked.

"…Leonardo Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa, Clover." She said matter-of-factly.

"Same guy." Clover said with a shrug, pulling out a red tube top.

"Actually, Leonardo was the blue one, and Michalangelo was the yellow one." Alex said from behind Sam. Both Clover and Sam slowly turned to look at the girl with blank expressions on their faces. "…I'm not the ONLY one who ever watched Ninja Turtles as a kid!"

"...POINT is, I'm SO not going to school on the first day of spring without my best attire," Clover said, slipping the red tube top on, then began to inspect herself in the mirror.

"You look fine. Can we go now?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Ugh, you know Sammie, you need to learn to get your priorities straight. This is why you don't have a boyfriend," Clover quipped. Sam growled at that, but let it pass without word.

Alex and Sam turned to walk downstairs, Clover following as soon as she was satisfied with her outfit. It was the day after Easter weekend, which true to Clover's word, was the first day of the new spring fashion season. All three of the girls were wearing new outfits, though Sam and Alex hadn't been as obsessive as Clover about it.

"Purple? Where did you find purple?" Clover asked as she hopped into the passenger seat of Sam's pink convertible. Sam blinked, then looked down at her blouse, which was a dark shade of purple.

"This? Oh, I got it at Express last week. Saw some advertising for their new spring line, thought it looked cute," Sam explained. Clover nodded, seeming to be satisfied with that answer. She turned to look in the back seat where Alex was sitting, glancing down at her blouse.

"...Well, Alex... that's very... um... springy." Clover said, searching for the right words. Her blouse was a bright yellow, with baby blue flower designs on it. Alex beamed at Clover's words, mistaking them for praise.

"Thanks!" She said with a wide smile, and leaned back in the backseat as Sam pulled onto the main road that took them to Beverly Hills High School. Clover winced slightly at the brightness of Alex's clothes but said nothing. It wasn't her choice of clothing, after all.

After their usual route from house to school, which took up all of fifteen minutes, Sam pulled the car into the crowded parking lot of the school, turning the car off. She looked down at her watch to make sure they weren't late, and breathed a sigh of relief to find that they still had five minutes to spare.

"Well well, look what the non-fashionable cat dragged in," a familiar voice said from behind them. Clover's left eye twitched as she slowly turned, the image of Mandy standing behind them, with her arms folded over her chest, a cocky grin on her face.

"Hello, Mandy," Sam muttered tolerably.

"Hello Sammy-kins. Love the blouse," Mandy said, looking Sam over. "Is it the real _Perier_ blouse, or the cheap knock-off Express version?" She asked. Sam clenched her fists, stammering.

"Hey, leave Sammie alone!" Alex exclaimed, coming to the defense of her older friend. Mandy turned to look at Alex. She stared for a few moments, before bursting out in laughter. "Wh...what?!"

"Ahahaha! What the hell are you wearing?! It looks like the easter bunny threw up!" Mandy laughed, causing Alex to turn a deep shade of crimson. She took a step back toward Sam, leaving Clover standing alone in front of Mandy.

"Bring on your smart-ass comments, Mandy. That is, if you can find any," Clover said with a sultry grin on her face. Mandy put a hand to her chin, looking over Clover's ensemble. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You look good. No shame in admitting that." Mandy said with a smirk. Clover blinked a few times. "The extra weight you gained really helps pull off that top." She said innocently.

"Extra weight?! Oh, you bitch!" Clover growled, clenching her fists angrily. Mandy just laughed, and walked past the three girls toward the school.

"I always look the best. Not that you're much competition, _Cuh-loser_." She called back with a grin, laughed again, then continued on into the school.

"Ooooh she makes me so mad..." Clover muttered, cursing under her breath.

"Don't even think about it, Clover." Sam said softly. "It's just Mandy, after all. Now come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" She said urgently. This seemed to spur the other two out of their seething, as the three girls turned to head in for the long day of classes.

* * *

(April 3rd, 4:28pm, 2009)

"Why do you always drag me here? You know I hate shopping. Not only hate. Hate is too light a word. I loathe shopping. Detest shopping. ...Um... what's the French word for hate?" Cassie asked, putting a hand to her chin as her and Rachel made their way down one of the narrow aisles inside Club Banana in the local mall.

"Detest-e." Rachel said with a smirk, somehow managing to move down the narrow channel, hefting two large shopping bags, and still managing to never hit either rack of clothing with the bags themselves. Cassie glared at her. "What? You asked. Besides, you took French last year, didn't you?"

"Yes, but only because I had to. Even veterinarian school requires a year of foreign language for some insane reason." Cassie said. "But that's beside the point. Are you going to tell me why we're really here?"

"One, we have an Easter dance this coming weekend. Two, you need a dress. Three, they're having an Easter sale at almost every store in the mall this weekend and I hate shopping alone," Rachel said matter-of-factly. Cassie blushed.

"I don't need a dress! Heck, I'm not even going to that stupid dance. Why would I go?" She asked.

"Because if Jake doesn't ask you, I'm going to assume he's gay and spread the rumor accordingly. Come on, you know you want to go, and you know you want Jake to ask you. You can't hide these things from me, Cassie." Rachel said with a smirk, as she looked back at her shorter friend.

"W...well..." Cassie stammered, but was interrupted from any further words when she received a tap on her left shoulder. "Huh?" She asked, and turned around to see a familiar face staring at her. "Erek? What a surprise, how've you been?" She asked, at once relieved she didn't have to answer any more dating questions, and concerned at the same time, concerned. Erek rarely had good news when he appeared out in the open like this.

"Oh, I've been good. Hey Rachel," Erek said, giving her a slight wave to keep up appearances. Cassie looked back at Rachel's face. The sweet mall-rat expression had left Rachel's face, leaving something much more serious.

"What's up Erek? Been up to no good?" Rachel asked, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh, it's not me. Just some of my friends," Erek said, and gave a slight chuckle. "Anyways, it was good seeing you two. I'm actually on my way out. Gotta hit the restroom before the long walk home. Iced tea goes right through you, you know," he said, then turned to leave after giving the two girls another gentle wave.

Once he was gone, Cassie and Rachel looked at each other again. Both of them had caught the subtle meaning of Erek's words. He had something important to tell them, and wanted them to meet him at the boys' restroom.

Rachel spoke up after a moment. "Let's hit the food court. All this shopping makes me hungry," she said. Cassie nodded, and both of them turned to walk out of the Club Banana.

"Have a nice day," the black girl at the entrance to the store said as they walked past.

Neither of them spoke as they walked down the mall floor. Both of them were trying to figure out exactly what Erek was going to tell them. What plan the Yeerks had come up with this time. What suicidal plan Jake or Marco would think up to stop them just so they could go on living their normal every day lives.

Rachel and Cassie slowed as they passed the restroom doors on their right-hand sides, each of them looking around slightly. "Stop." Erek's voice called from the left. The girls looked over, seeing Erek's true form. What looked like a dog cyborg made of milky-white metal was actually Erek, part of a long lost race of cybernetic pacifists called the Chee. "Don't worry, I've projected a hologram around us. No one can see us or hear us."

Rachel put her bags down, and walked over to Erek, a glint in her eye as she came face to face with the android. "What's this about?"

"Things have been brewing. They have been for months. I couldn't confirm anything until today, but..." Erek said, then hesitated slightly.

"What, Erek...?" Cassie asked softly, with a much more concerned tone than Rachel.

"...Visser One is dead. She was found guilty of conspiracy and treason to the Empire. The council of thirteen, which oversee the Yeerk Empire, sentenced her to death. She died this morning of Kandrona starvation. The host body was killed as well," he whispered.

Cassie gasped. "Oh god... Marco..." She clutched her hands together. She knew very well that Marco's mother was the host body to the Yeerk known as Visser One, the original overlord of the Yeerk Invasion of Earth. It was her campaign of subversion and infiltration that allowed the Yeerks to slowly insinuate themselves in human society undetected.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked, not letting the emotional feeling of Marco's mother's death affect her mindset. Erek hesitated again. "Erek!"

"...With Visser One gone, Visser Three has been promoted. He's the new Visser One. And he's asked the council to reevaluate their strategy for taking Earth." Erek replied.

Visser Three had been the Animorphs' main adversary since they'd gotten involved in the war. He was a hot headed, blunt, arrogant, temperamental lunatic. He was also the only Yeerk in the galaxy to have an Andalite as a host body. "How is that any different than what's been going on? Visser Three's been in control of Earth for a long time," Cassie said. Erek shook his head.

"Visser Three has been in charge, but he was still following Visser One's original plan. Now there is no Visser One. She's gone. And Visser Three wants to implement his own strategy for conquering Earth," Erek whispered, looking up at the two. "and the council agreed with him."

"But..." Rachel began. "Visser Three's strategy would be..." She trailed off, the truth beginning to come to her. Cassie's face drained of color, becoming pale.

"Oh god..."

Erek nodded. "All out war. Strike hard, fast, and completely. Either surrender, or die." He narrowed his eyes. "And he's going to start by annihilating this entire city and forest to eliminated the Andalite Bandits."

To Be Continued...


End file.
